


Ecoute attentive

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Crack Pairing, Français | French, M/M, Psychological Torture, Relationship(s), Talking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discussion à la cantine entre un fou et un psychopathe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecoute attentive

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi, se base sur le premier anime.

Barry finit son pain en riant. Oui, le pain était décidément la seule chose mangeable dans cette prison. Il jeta le reste du plateau, sans perdre de vue l'alchimiste. Il l'avait repéré dès son arrivée.

Solitaire, l'homme parlait à peine, mais il avait toujours ce sourire bizarre aux lèvres. Barry avait fini par apprendre son nom, en menaçant quelques prisonniers.

Il se nommait Tucker, et on disait qu'il avait transmuté ensemble son chien et sa petite fille.

Lorsqu'il avait appris ça, Barry avait éclaté de rire. Cet homme était complètement fou, au moins aussi fou que lui-même !

Une fois son repas jeté, le psychopathe alla s'asseoir à côté de l'alchimiste, contre un mur de la cantine, les regards des gardiens toujours posés sur eux. Et il commença à lui parler, comme il le faisait chaque jours, murmurant à son oreille.

"Bien mangé, Tucker ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu t'assois toujours par terre… tu n'aimes pas les chaises ?

\- Je n'aime pas les autres.

\- Oh… mais moi tu m'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toi…

\- Non, c'est bon, laisse tomber. Dis moi…"

Barry posa sa main sur la joue de Tucker et le força à se tourner vers lui.

"Si tu t'assois pas avec nous, ce serait pas… parce que tu te sens coupable ?

\- Coupable de quoi voyons ?"

Mais il avait tourné la tête.

"Oh, voyons Tucker, fais pas comme si c'était un secret… comment elle s'appelait, ta môme ?

\- Nina, répondit immédiatement l'alchimiste. Elle s'appelle Nina.

\- S'appelait, mon gars, elle est morte.

\- Non.

\- Si. Et je sais même que c'est toi qui l'as tuée, en la transmutant avec ton chien.

\- NON ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée !"

Tucker s'était brusquement levé, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Barry soupira et le tira par le pantalon pour le faire redescendre.

"Idiot, pas la peine de gueuler comme ça…

\- Je n'ai pas tué Nina !

\- Si tu veux, mais c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte.

\- Non, je…"

Barry rit en voyant les larmes couler.

"Tu… ?

\- Je… j'avais faim. Nina avait faim. Ma femme avait faim. On… on était pauvre, on… je… je ne pouvais plus le supporter."

Intéressé, le psychopathe se rapprocha, l'épaule collée à celle de l'alchimiste, pour mieux entendre ses murmures.

"Tu n'en pouvais plus, mmh… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- C'était… c'était il y a deux ans.

\- Oui merci mais ça je m'en fiche un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai… j'ai transmuté ma femme avec un chien.

\- Wow ! Ca, c'est de la transmutation !

\- J'avais faim ! se mit à crier Tucker.

\- Oui, oui, bon, calme… et alors ?

\- Les… les militaires… quand ils ont su… ils m'ont engagé, je suis devenu Alchimiste d'Etat, et… et tout allait tellement mieux… ma petite Nina était heureuse, nous avions même un chien… Alexander… nous étions heureux…

\- Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, continua Barry, impatient de savoir la suite. Bref… et ensuite ?

\- Il fallait… je devais repasser un test chaque année… si j'échouais, ils m'enlevaient mon titre.

\- Et tu as échoué ?

\- Non ! Mais… mes résultats n'étaient pas très bons…

\- Et tu as recommencé ?

\- Je ne voulais plus avoir faim… je ne voulais plus que Nina ait faim…

\- Oh, alors tu l'as tuée, c'est tellement mieux !

\- Je ne l'ai pas…

\- Okay, okay, calme Tucky. Donc t'as transmuté ta fille avec ton chien… Alexander.

\- Oui…"

Les larmes continuaient de couler, et Barry regardait Tucker en souriant. Une histoire bien pathétique, en fait. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin pu l'entendre. Il aurait du penser au coup de la culpabilité plus tôt. Un bon moyen d'introduire le sujet… il s'en souviendrait pour la prochaine fois.

"Je… je ne voulais pas que ça redevienne comme avant…"

Le sourire du psychopathe se fit plus tendre. Un leurre, bien entendu. Il entoura de son bras les épaules de l'alchimiste et le serra contre lui, indifférent aux regards toujours fixés sur eux, que ce soient ceux des gardiens ou ceux de leurs camarades prisonniers.

"Je ne voulais pas…

\- Là, là… au moins aussi tu as de quoi manger tous les jours, c'est ça qui faut de dire…

\- Ma Nina…

\- C'était qu'une môme, va.

\- Elle va revivre…

\- N'importe… tu disais ?

\- Je vais la faire revivre.

\- Et tu vas t'y prendre comment ?

\- Je vais la ressusciter… ma Nina…

\- Désolé Tucky, mais la transmutation humaine est interdite par la loi. De toute manière, t'es un peu coincé ici mon grand…

\- Non… ils m'ont demandé de continuer mon travail.

\- Ah bon ?"

Sans doute qu'il délirait…

"Basque Grand… il a dit que j'allais reprendre mon travail sur les Chimères, bientôt...

\- Oh. Il a dit ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Félicitations… non, vraiment, je suis content pour toi.

\- Merci, Barry."

L'alchimiste recommençait à sourire à travers ses larmes.

"Quand Nina sera prête, je te la montrerai.

\- Oh, comme c'est gentil de ta part… j'ai vraiment hâte de la voir.

\- Elle est tellement gentille, tu vas voir… et elle sera exactement comme je le voudrai.

\- Génial. Tu sais, Tucky… en fin de compte, je trouve que tu es un père formidable. Aimer ta fille au point de vouloir la faire revenir d'entre les morts… c'est vraiment beau je trouve. Regarde : j'en ai la larme à l'œil."

Il n'en était rien, mais l'autre le croyait, et voilà qu'il ne pleurait plus, qu'il ne faisait plus de scène.

A présent, il était à lui.

"Tu es vraiment un homme formidable, Tucky… j'aurais bien aimé te rencontrer plus tôt. Toi et ta Nina… vous deviez être une famille très heureuse.

\- Oui, mais nous serons très heureux… nous serons très heureux…

\- J'aimerais bien faire partie de ta famille, Tucky."

Un regard, étonné, puis un sourire franc.

Et voilà, il était à lui.

Avant de se relever, Barry l'embrassa sur la joue, et fut ravi de n'obtenir aucune réaction négative.

Oui, il était à lui.

"Moi j'y vais… on se reverra bientôt, mon petit Tucker. Embrasse Nina en rêve pour moi.

\- Tu pourras…

\- L'embrasser en vrai, oui, c'est vrai. J'ai vraiment hâte. A plus tard.

\- A plus tard Barry…"

Il le laissa à ses rêves fous, et n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre d'être assez loin pour se mettre à ricaner.

Fin.


End file.
